


不必覺

by chechevitsa



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - 真遥非幼驯染, M/M, Out of Character, 女装, 替身, 狗血风味, 真琴是（假）直男, 真遥情史丰富, 非初恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechevitsa/pseuds/chechevitsa
Summary: 「愛上是ta是ta是ta給我滿足快樂是那份複雜的感覺愛我是ta甚麼是ta不理上演那幕忘記ta是ta不必覺」——達明一派《忘記他是她》
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa & Nanase Haruka, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Tachibana Makoto/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 纯粹为了满足个人趣味的写作，请看清additional tags再阅读，谢谢合作。

橘真琴又失恋了。  
是在约会了好几次的、貌似很高级的咖啡厅分手的，店里放着沙哑女声演唱的西洋乐，常常看到大学里的欧洲留学生在这里度过无所事事的炎热下午。店里的甜点做得精致诱人，只是价格常常高昂到让真琴蹙起眉头，他在来东京读大学前，一直在本州西部的无名海滨小镇生活，是个所在的县都常常被与隔壁县搞混的小地方，因此总忍不住将大都市的物价与遥远家乡的作比较，久久在冷柜前徘徊斟酌，最后买下的几率十有二三。不过，自从女友发现他这嗜好甜食的口味，他连这点甜蜜的折磨都失去了。  
女友嘲笑了面对点缀着草莓的奶油蛋糕食指大动的真琴：“你这么有男子气，喜欢甜食太奇怪了。”  
女友这样说，真琴又是高兴又是惭愧。他直到大学前都在学校的水泳部，托长期运动的福，他比同龄的日本男生都高一截，又因为专攻仰泳，背部宽阔而肌肉坚硬，显得更加健壮有力了，女友会这样认为，他并不惊讶，但仍旧打心眼里高兴。为了保护女友的美好印象，从那以后，真琴便一直在她面前忍耐着对甜食的欲望，只好深夜独自站在公寓楼下的便利店前大口吃简装布丁。  
但除了这点不愉快，真琴和女友的感情进展一帆风顺，不知不觉间已经一同迈过了一个秋冬春夏。因此，真琴决定告诉女友，Haruko的事情。  
Haruko是真琴结伴长大的青梅竹马。据父母说，真琴刚被从出生的医院抱回家没几天，就认识了同样裹在襁褓里的Haruko. 真琴自然是记不得这件事的，他所能确定的是，从他开始模模糊糊地记事起，Haruko就一直在他的身边，二人幼儿园、小学也都在同一个班。要说起来，那时真琴相当黏Haruko, 那是因为，他先天的性格并不似他后来培养的体格般坚毅。  
真琴不再黏Haruko是在进入中学后不久。他忽地长高了快二十公分，肩膀也宽了，一直以来站在他身前、帮他挡去狂叫的狗与黑暗的幼驯染显得无比娇小。Haruko仰着头看他，抱怨新班级的同学都很无趣，又问真琴班上的人怎么样、真琴怎么不听她说话——  
真琴当然在听了，只是他从未发现Haruko的短刘海有这么可爱的弧度，而双眸则像一捧清泉，浇得他心头乱颤，只想这样长长久久地盯着Haruko那开开合合的小嘴。  
我恋爱了，他想。  
这份暗恋持续了两年多。  
直到真琴偶然撞见Haruko把水泳部的主力女选手按在墙上亲吻为止。  
真琴稚嫩的少年恋爱心受到了极大的冲击，Haruko不仅对他没有那种想法，而且永远也不可能有。  
惊愕与苦痛随着时间散去，真琴和Haruko又升入了同一所高校，与他们一起的，还有那位女选手。真琴不再喜欢Haruko, Haruko则牵着女友四处乱逛，偶尔出现在真琴面前，不知怎么的，那时的他把这种行为看作示威，因此，当他被其实有些好感的一年级生表白时，他强硬地回绝了那个女生。  
如果自己也牵着女友也在Haruko面前乱逛，简直就像是幼稚的回击，青少年特有的自尊不容许真琴这么做。  
直到两人都离开家乡念大学，形影不离的儿时玩伴竟然一年才能见上两三次，真琴觉得十分感伤，拒绝恋爱的心情也渐渐消失了。  
但不是所有事情都会过去。  
升入大学不久，他便通过迎新活动交了女友，直到女友偶然看见他钱包夹层里那张他与Haruko的合照，他才意识到Haruko对他的影响。。  
那照片是他和Haruko高校毕业时、父母帮他们在学校门前拍的，他对着镜头露出笑容，眼前空中忽然停了一只蜜蜂，他大惊失色，身旁的Haruko则扬起手中抱着的花束挥舞，帮他赶跑了蜜蜂，鲜花花瓣落了一地。照片中的他大张着嘴显得傻乎乎的，挤在角落，Haruko的手臂拍糊了，那张充满朝气的面庞却清晰可见。  
“这个是谁？”女友点着照片中的Haruko, 问。  
“是我在家乡的幼驯染。”  
“真的？不是前女友吗？”  
女友好像生气了。  
“她——”  
真琴正想说，Haruko只喜欢女人，却没能开口。他看看照片中大笑着的Haruko, 又看看近在咫尺、面带怒色的女友，忽然明白了什么。  
女友有些像Haruko.  
黑色的长发。  
纤细的眉毛。  
如同水般纯净的眼眸。  
以及，小小的嘴。  
一定是自己在无意识间把初恋的Haruko当作了选择女友的标准。  
真琴急忙向女友道歉，并且说明了Haruko的事情，女友却无法接受，真琴挽留未果，一个月后终于分手。  
“我不是你初恋情人的替身。”  
分手前，女友给真琴发送的最后一条讯息这样说。  
现在的已经是第二任，真琴本性难移，女友又长得很像Haruko.  
如果继续交往下去，过几年也许会和女友考虑结婚的事情，一起回到家乡、与父母见面时，难免会见到Haruko. 何况，就算她不在家乡，真琴的家庭相簿里，Haruko简直像是橘家的大女儿般频繁出场，女友不可能会注意不到。  
因此，深思熟虑后，真琴决定长痛不如短痛，将真相告知女友。因为有了经验，又有得准备，真琴决定好好强调，他只是被Haruko决定了人生的审美，但早已没有任何爱恋情绪了。  
如果这么说明，女友一定能够理解……吧？  
女友先是抱着胳膊有些疑惑地听他讲述，接着拧起了纤细的眉毛，面颊泛红——现在回想起来，那是因为愤怒而产生的红晕，等到真琴试探地取出那张合照，按着推到桌子那头、女友面前时，她终于怒不可遏，把一杯冰美式连着饮管与冰块一同甩到了真琴脸上，咖啡汨汨从面颊上滑下，照片也被浇得湿透，女友抓起包包，扭身头也不回地离开了。


	2. 第一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有隐藏似鸟/凛。

越过舞池中一条条笼罩在亮色灯光里扭动的人影，松冈凛站起身，向刚刚进了酒吧，还一脸迷茫地站在门口东张西望的真琴招了招手。虽说是为了让真琴转换失恋后的低落心情，他自己却也带几分猎艳的隐秘心思，穿得比在大学里上课时暴露了不少，粉色的喇叭裤衬得他酒红色的眼睛很美，上面缀着塑料闪片，他故意选了低腰的款式，露出一截腹部的肌肉，把走过来的真琴吓得嘴都合不拢。  
“适应一下，我们男同性恋竞争很激烈的。”从两个忙着热吻、占了本来就不宽的过道的中年女人身边挤过去，凛领着真琴走向吧台。真琴虽然有时不那么敏锐，但从门口走到他身边的这一段路，也该意识到，这是个同性恋酒吧了。  
跟在凛身后，真琴这才发现，凛的喇叭裤布料少得可怜，正面看去勉强算是正经中略带风骚，反面却直接放飞自我，正向众人大大方方地展示他那饱满的臀部，随着走动，肌肉流畅地在皮肤下鼓起。他忍不住皱起眉头。  
“你喝什么？”凛回头问他，见真琴正盯着他裸露在空气中的屁股看，不禁笑了起来，“连直男都看得眼睛发直，我今晚一定能钓个好的。”  
真琴急忙挪开视线，尴尬地转过脸去：“我是被吓到了。”  
木制吧台表面抛光，摸上去比场内的气氛更热两分。两人正准备向酒保点单，忽然有个怯生生的声音喊凛：“前辈？”  
循声望过去，是个身材纤细的男生，刘海修得过短了，配上他那类似西瓜太郎的发型，简直像个小孩子。他脸上带着惊喜之色跑了过来，真琴打量来人，暗暗怀疑他甚至没有成年，使了什么手段骗过了门口的安保。  
凛的笑容僵硬在嘴角：“爱。你没和我说过你在东京。”  
——看来两人认识。  
“前辈，你一毕业就把我拉黑了，我来东京读书后一直想联系前辈，却怎么也找不到认识你的人——今天真是太巧了！”说起伤心事，这人倒也不怎么难过，反而越说越激动，眼睛闪闪放光。  
——不仅认识，还很有故事。  
不等凛阻止，这位后辈自掏腰包，向酒保要了三杯马丁尼。  
真琴向他道了谢，接过酒杯，放在吧台上。他酒也不想喝了；来之前凛和他提了一句，说酒吧里有个演出一定要他看，他现在没太大兴趣了，他只想看一直嘲弄他恋爱技巧拙劣的凛怎么应付热情追求他的后辈。  
凛和那名唤作“爱”的男生却没有遂真琴的愿。酒吧里令人耳鸣的电子乐陡然停了，换成了一首流行乐曲，女歌手的声音甜美而诱惑，身旁正在尴尬聊天的两人忽然都住了嘴，向舞池望去——不仅仅是他们两个，倚在吧台旁饮酒调情的所有人都像是对自己眼前的对象忽然失去了兴趣，一齐向着舞池中央高出地面半米多、呈工字形的展示台望去。  
五彩斑斓的灯光暗下来，喧闹的酒吧里静了一刻，仿若所有人都同时屏住了呼吸，向即将出现在面前的那个耀眼惊喜致敬。  
“好好看着。”  
凛只说了这么一句，便又将视线转回了舞池。  
真琴不明所以，但也急忙望去。  
不知何时，舞台上立了一个身姿优美的人，随着音乐的节奏，那人款款地扭着腰，从阴影里走到灯光下来。  
舞池中安静的人群喧闹起来，欢呼起来，诱惑的流行乐也不再低声细语，音量调高，冲击着观众们的鼓膜。随着那鼓点，真琴的心脏却越跳越快，几乎要挣脱肋骨的禁锢，冲进那拥挤而兴奋的人群中，冲到那高高在上的展示台边，好看个清楚，看清楚舞台上那女人的长相——怎会这样像Haruko?  
那仔细绾起的黑色盘发衬托的是一张极其熟悉的面庞，细眉毛小嘴巴，眼睛像是一汪清泉。真琴怔住。如果Haruko画上隆重的妆容，看起来会是这样吗？他望着远处聚集了灯光的那人，在脑子里摹画幼驯染的五官，与过分相似带来的恐惧一同涌来的，是莫名的违和感。  
面对观众们热情的喊声，台上的女人只扬起了唇，展示了一个快速的笑容，便又恢复了表情寡淡的状态。不知为何，这样的神情配合她身着的水蓝色浴衣，带给真琴一种不曾在他那天性活泼的幼驯染身上找寻得到的忧郁与朴素的美来。他目不转睛地看着女人迈着小步，来到“工”字横竖交叉的位置，来到最多人簇拥的地方，这时，真琴已经觉得那个女人除了外貌，已经和Haruko全然不相似了。  
一瞬间，真琴以为他明白了违和感的来源，是因为Haruko绝不可能这样平静地向众人展示自己的魅力——应该说他想像不到谁可以做到。只论外貌，他的幼驯染勉勉强强能称得上是美人，但若是被推上舞台要众人追捧，她一定会展示出难得一见的忸怩一面；但正在台上的那拥有同样面容的女人，却能够自然地接受观众的呼声与撒落在舞台地面上、用她那不足为奇的美貌赚取的钞票，她丝毫不显得难堪，不因为自己得到了不相称的爱与金钱而有任何不安，而正是这样，她才显得格外迷人。  
——或者，是因为她不自知吗？  
真琴啜着酒想，下一秒，他的全部猜测与幻想便被狠狠打碎了。  
水蓝色浴衣的束带解开，前一秒还在泰然释放传统美的女人脱起衣服。真琴想起凛奔放的着装，他担心又看见什么不该看的，表情扭曲地转过脸去。  
凛注意到他的动作，看看舞台又看看真琴，凑近了他耳边大声道：“好好穿着呢。”  
真琴再次看回舞台，他惊呆了。  
精心梳理的长发披散下来，在空中随着鼓点飞扬，原本端庄的女人此刻身着高开叉紧身连体衣，露出手臂与大腿，跳着符合那支歌曲的舞蹈——强劲而诱惑，有力且毫不收敛，仿佛要将所有精神都灌注入舞台上的这短短几分钟内，不停跳跃，不停旋转，直到死去。  
凛为何坚持要还未能摆脱失恋阴影的他来这里看这场表演，真琴渐渐明白了，他想和凛道谢，却发现他的身体甚至连挪开视线都不愿意，只想要长长久久地盯着那个舞动的身影。渐渐地，他从分手一个月以来持续缠扰着周身的苦闷感中挣脱了，进入了一个没有自我的世界中，在那里，他的唯一需求和唯一义务就是用双目捕捉女人舞动的身影，她那不合时宜仍旧带着疏离感的眼眸，落在了真琴身上一刹那，便如同受惊的蝴蝶一般翩翩飞走了。  
真琴却突然醒了过来。  
他决不会再一次喜欢上长得像Haruko的人了。纵使外貌再像，她们也不是Haruko, 没有人可以填补他青春期的遗憾空缺，他不自觉的审美取向只会反复伤害他人。  
真琴将视线移开两分，不再一味望着舞台上人的脸看了。这时，他终于明白违和感的来源了，不是气质与氛围那样玄妙的东西，而是舞女的身体。先前遮蔽勾勒躯干的浴衣带来了错觉，她比真琴想像得要瘦削许多，看似柔软的皮肤下没有柔软的身体，手臂上的肌肉线条分明，肩膀的棱角让他想起秋天的风。  
真是个不可思议的女人啊。  
音乐停止，灯光暗了下来，簇拥在台前的人们并未散去，反而伸出手臂去触碰什么。真琴眯起眼睛，却看不清楚。怕不是想摸那个舞女吧——虽然并不为此感到惊讶，但真琴仍旧为意料之外的下流气息打了个哆嗦。  
“凛，我想喝——”  
真琴转过头去，凛不见了，不仅如此，那个留着西瓜太郎头的男生也不见了。他从兜里掏出手机，又放了回去，场内这么吵吵闹闹，凛多半是听不见他的电话的。真琴扬了扬手，要了瓶啤酒。  
再转过身望那舞台时，台上已经空空荡荡，一个人也没有了，刚刚那场表演，仿若一场幻梦。真琴观察四周，发觉除了他以外，酒吧里再没有人带着可惜与期待的神情望着舞台，都又全情投入了自己的快乐之中。  
真琴匀速喝着酒，无所事事。虽然他答应凛来同性恋酒吧看演出，但他没有进一步的打算，譬如尝试找一个男朋友之类的，问题不在于他对同性恋者有厌恶之情——如果是那样，他从一开始便不会和凛做朋友——而在于他失去了恋爱的勇气。中途有两个男人上来搭讪，他友善地笑着，用恋人去洗手间了的借口回绝了他们。就这样，一升啤酒下肚，真琴不得不也向着没有恋人的洗手间进发。  
一般来说，酒吧的洗手间都会有尿味——喝多的人很难将小便排进正确的地方，这间也不例外。但比起气味和不明液体，让真琴蹙起眉头的是某间隔间内传来的闷响。这也不是什么少见的事情，只要充耳不闻地放空膀胱，面不改色地走出去就好。  
不过，闷响之中夹杂着痛苦的悲鸣就是另一回事了。  
真琴拉好拉链，系上皮带，洗净双手，深吸了一口气，暗暗祈祷他的直觉没有错——他不是傻乎乎地打断了一场性虐者们的情趣宴会——敲了敲那隔间的门：“如果有人想强迫别人的话，我会报警的。”  
隔间内安静了两秒，接着传来一串没头没尾的对话：  
是个声线低沉的男人：“他说要叫警察呢。”  
另一个人开口了，声音有些沙哑，话说了一半便戛然而止，接着便传来闷哼声，像是嘴里被塞了什么东西：“……求你，不要——”  
“让他叫去。”  
不堪入耳的吮吸声与痛苦的呻吟声又响了起来。  
真琴听不下去，施加暴行的人不仅不感到恐慌，还隔着薄薄一扇门继续挑衅地施虐，他掏出手机，大声喝道：“再不停我真的报警了！”  
门内又安静了，有人低低地笑起来，真琴更加愤怒，解锁手机，两个1字都已按下去，那沙哑的声音却迫使他停下手指：  
“……求你，不要——不要报警。”  
真琴僵在原地。果然是他搞错了，这是一对小众癖好的主奴在玩情趣游戏，他是那个不解风情又多管闲事搅局的家伙。  
“这次就放了我吧，警察真过来的话，你也会惹麻烦的。”  
沙哑的声音说完这句话，隔间内细簌一阵，门竟开了。一脸阴翳的高个健壮男人觑了真琴一眼，边系皮带边迈步走出了洗手间，显然是因为好事被打断不满极了。真琴讪讪摸了摸后脑，后退了一步，转过身去背对着隔间，给跪坐在地上的那个男人余地：“对不起啊，我还以为——”  
还以为你被人强暴。  
真琴等着剩下的那个男人骂他走，但始终没有动静。他索性不走了——过会儿得给人家好好道个歉。  
耽误这段时间，凛怕是找不到他了，虽然对方大约正忙着与那年幼的后辈“叙旧”，但总归要交代下去向。真琴掏出手机打字，空荡荡的洗手间里，只有他没有静音的手机发出的敲键声，与身后男人隐忍的呼吸声，间中夹杂了一些难以辨认的细簌声——就好像他才是误闯别人性爱现场的那个人一样，生怕声音稍大点就能把真琴吓跑了。  
在手机上敲完给凛的简讯，洗手间内已经完全安静了。真琴心想那男人多半已整理好自己，便转过身低下头道歉，顺着洗手间地面脏污不堪的瓷砖缝隙，目光向那人望去。  
诶？  
这不是……？  
纵然发丝凌乱，膝盖与小腿沾满污迹，当对方仰起脸来的那一刻，真琴还是认出了，面前这个狼狈又可怜的男人，正是不到一个小时前舞台上如星星般闪耀的女人。  
女人。  
“谢谢你——救了我，也谢谢你——没有报警。”她开口了，哑而缓慢地说了一句话，便不再说话了。扶着马桶站起身来，她赫然望见镜中她自己的脸，脸上挂着被糟蹋的妆容，她自嘲般地扭曲了嘴角，回身往隔间走，见里面挂着一排空荡荡的卷纸筒，只得顶着污糟的脸又慢慢向外走。  
真琴看不下去，从口袋里抽出手帕，一手拉住正要离去的女人的手腕——她瑟缩了一下，但没有抽回胳膊——另一手单手㲃开水龙头打湿帕子。动作一气呵成，湿漉漉的手帕举到女人的脸旁，目光对上她那双上挑的蓝眸，真琴的手却忽然僵住，脸噌一下红了。他后知后觉地松开女人的手腕，才发现掌心全是汗。  
将手帕塞进女人的手中，真琴结结巴巴地说：“你、擦、擦一下再出去。”  
不知为何，女人像是松了很大一口气，对着镜子仔细地抹唇边被蹭得一塌糊涂的口红。  
“下次你再来玩的时候还你。”  
女人离开时朝还愣在原地的真琴扬了扬手中的手帕。


	3. 第二章

暑假和蝉能鸣叫的日子一样短暂。真琴最终没能去问那晚消失不见的凛，那个酷似Haruko的表演者，究竟是男人还是女人——尽管他心中隐约有了答案。凛对那一晚避而不谈，怕极了真琴追问有关那个高校后辈的事情，自然也不可能带他再去同性恋酒吧玩。

真琴很是纠结。他事后才想起，情急之下掏出的那条手帕是之前父亲送他的生日礼物，是有些价格的，他出来玩时随身带着，只是为了不被旁人看作青涩的学生仔，作一种身份象征，他不舍得用的，没想到竟让那个舞女就这么拿走了——怪他自己喝了点酒就脑袋不清醒；何况，他也挺想再看一次那个女人跳舞的。另一方面，没有了引路人，自认为是直男、面皮薄薄的真琴不大好意思独自跑去那里，就这么拖了一个多月。

——对方大概也已经忘记了，酒吧里来去这么多客人，哪里能记得每一个呢。手帕大概是要不回来了，也算罢了，就当是变相为他收了玩心。

带着这些遥远的心事，真琴走进阶梯教室。这门是通识课，凛在前一年上过，说是虽然作业多小测验多，但给分太靓，不推荐给真琴不算兄弟，于是他独自一人来上课了。真琴挑了一个无论前后左右来看都十分居中的位置，坐下环顾四周，竟没有一个眼熟的面孔，他无奈地叹气，打开笔记本电脑，浏览教授提前上传的课件。

临近上课，教室内的投影都已经打开的时候，忽然有一个人挤起他那排已经坐下的学生们、一路挤到了他身边，问：“你旁边的位子，有人吗？”

阶梯教室每排座椅间的过道很窄，要是两边已经坐了人，很少有学生会特意往中间的座位挤。真琴本来在看邮件，隐约听见右手边那几个女生对于这个硬要挤过来的不识相的家伙的抱怨，还以为是他认识的什么人，不惜跋涉也要坐到他身旁，听见这个问题，又觉得应当是个陌生人，便一边摇头一边抬起头来看来人：“没有是没有……”

奇怪。

只看一眼，真琴便感受到一种难以名状的熟悉感，他一定是在什么地方见过这个同学的……是经常一起上专业课的人吗？还是社团里不常参与活动的挂名闲人？

那个黑发的男同学道了谢，坐下身，面对真琴探询的目光，仿佛察觉不到一般，默默翻开了崭新的笔记本。

授课开始，真琴无暇深思，飞速记起笔记来，却又总忍不住偷偷瞄身旁的人，努力在脑海里翻找残存的记忆。好不容易熬到短休，他一把拉住那人的手腕：“我们是不是在什么地方见过？——你别生气，我努力想了半节课都想不起来。”

面前的人微微扬起了眉毛：“喔，你不记得了。”

果然是见过！真琴这才注意到他挺不礼貌的，急忙松开了对方的手腕，友好地伸出右手：“我叫橘真琴，刚刚吓到你了，不好意思。”

黑发男不着痕迹地收回左手，伸出右手握了握真琴宽大的右手：“初次见面，我是七濑遥。”

真琴被初次见面的七濑同学绕晕了：“咱们之前是……到底见没见过？”

遥不回答，转过身去，玩起他记笔记用的自动铅笔来。他心想，渚说得对，只有一面之缘的男人不值得他的暗恋——他进教室第一眼就认出了那个在酒吧脏兮兮臭烘烘的洗手间里救了他的大个子，特意挤过半排人坐去他身旁，不料，对方根本不记得他是谁了。

遥全心全意地生起气来，连橘真琴第一次见他时，他还是“她”的事情都不记得了——他表演时化了舞台妆、顶着假发、踩着高跟鞋，别说是真琴，就是渚都要花一会儿才能把大学生七濑遥与舞女Haruka的形象整合成一个人；但他倒是还记得他没还给真琴的那条手帕，就在他的书包夹层里安安稳稳地放着，连外包装都没拆：沾了化妆品与血迹的名贵手帕比想象中还麻烦，他不敢丢进洗衣机里洗，怕搅坏了，只得忍痛送去洗衣店里洗了两次，但褪了色的污渍顽固地粘在淡色的布料上，他只得重新买了一条，花了一大笔钱，半个夏天白干了。

手帕——他暂时不想还了：“没见过，你记错了吧。”

“哦哦……”真琴也转过身来，很懊恼一般用拳头轻轻敲脑门。

这样过了两周，两人渐渐熟络起来，遥虽然还在独自闹别扭，但又忍不住去接近真琴，每节课都姗姗来迟，挤过一排人去特意坐到真琴身边；真琴以为遥和他一样，在这个课上不认识别人了，只好紧紧攀住他这面墙，避免孤立无援的境况。他见渐渐周围的同学都有些不满，便放弃了他最爱的中心座位，特意坐在靠近教室门的过道旁，用书包帮爱迟到的遥提前占好位子。真琴确实挺擅长交朋友，与他很有眼缘的遥很快也成了他的新朋友，他让遥叫他“真琴”，也试着叫遥的名字，遥却不太好意思的样子，板着脸说Haruka是工作时才用的名字，你想做我的朋友、还是我的客人？

于是真琴叫遥，Haru. 说是他之前的朋友都这样叫他。

真琴又问遥：“什么工作？设计的工作吗？”

遥是设计系的学生，这解释了为什么真琴上大学两年半从未在课堂里见到过他——真琴是教育系的学生，和遥的必修课没有哪怕一门重复；这也解释了为什么在大学生人手一个笔记本电脑的时代，遥总是带着纸笔和真琴一起上课，他根本没在记笔记——他上课时要么在发呆看窗外，要么在画草稿。

遥犹豫了一下，摇头说不是，他做方案时都用全名。

真琴正想追问，他太好奇了，他听说设计师都赚得挺多的，哪怕像遥这样跑出来接活的大学生，也比他们做家教赚钱容易得多，怎么遥还要做另一份工作呢？遥却像是看出了他的心思，转移了话题：“下周要随堂测验了，有空出来一起复习吗？”

真琴本来不想浪费太多时间在一门通识课上，小测验上课前看看书应付过去就好，但他看遥正一脸认真地看着他，想起这人整天在课上画画，大概是没听进去什么内容，他不carry一下，等到学期末怕不是要挂科了。不过，遥挂科也不关他什么事，只可惜他是个老好人，遥又很面善，他毫不犹豫地答应了：“不然就今天下课后吧？”

遥愣了一下，像是没料到真琴这么干脆，他说：“好。图书馆自习室？”

真琴估计他得出声指点遥，去自习室未尝不可，但一直嘀嘀咕咕说个不停，必定会被别的同学侧目。他想了想，说：“不然去茶亭羽当吧。”

是那家他被前女友泼了一脸咖啡的店。如果可以，真琴再也不想去那儿了，但不知怎么地，看着遥，话到嘴边自动跑了出来。

不等他反应，遥微笑着点了点头：“那家店的咖啡很特别。”

-

茶亭羽当在东京都外也小有名气，又靠近渋谷车站，往日都要排队，今天恰巧赶在上班族放工高峰期前入座，竟然只等了一桌。真琴想起上次和前女友同来，排了半个多小时，结果最后连咖啡都没喝上几口，还落得那样一个下场，忍不住打了一个寒颤。他掀开玄关帘，示意遥先进去。

好运气还没完。刚走进店里，真琴便看见冷柜里摆着他一直以来很想尝试的戚风蛋糕，因为是人气商品，往日他傍晚打完工踩着脚踏车急急忙忙冲到店里时，总是已经早早完售了。他看一眼冷柜，又看一眼端坐在不远处的桌边撑着下巴等他的遥，艰难地转过头入座了。

“点了什么？”他问。

“唔，这个。”

遥把拿在手中的立牌菜单推给真琴看，点了点右上角的某一款。这款真琴喝过一次，挂着店名的混合烘焙，老板亲自配的咖啡豆，特意叮嘱每位客人不要加糖——太苦了，苦得他梦回12岁，那年他因为细菌感染被灌了许多抗生素，整日眼泪汪汪。

原来遥喜欢喝苦的东西。

真琴盯着菜单假装在思考要喝什么，其实内心天人交战。如果要他评价，遥绝对是不太有男子气概的那种男性，他的手脚都很瘦，裹着薄薄一层肌肉，那挂着纤细眉毛的脸庞，与其说是英俊，不如说是秀气。这样一位朋友都点了那么苦的咖啡，他要是捧着一杯巧克力，面前又摆一盘精致的甜软蛋糕，大概也是要被笑话的。

他耷拉着眉毛说：“那我要这个好了。”

遥站起身：“我去点单。”真琴下意识起身，被遥按了下去。

遥挤到吧台前，说了要绒布滤，吧台后的老板笑笑应了声好。

遥倚着吧台等咖啡，目光落到冷柜上，他扭过头看了看坐在角落的真琴，那人已经掏出了电脑，戴上了上课时才戴的低度数近视镜，一副很认真的样子——为了他而很认真。遥的心情无端雀跃起来，为他能短暂地与真琴独处——如果他不把这叫做“约会”的话——而雀跃。自从他顺从自己的意愿开始穿女装，后来又去同性恋酒吧表演，生活就一直对他很差，遇到的男人要么希望他脱下裙子换回裤子，要么希望撕开他的裙子——像那间厕所里的男人一样；他太久没被同性温柔对待过了，所以才会那么轻易对真琴动了心。

真琴一直没有看他，遥觉得这样挺好，渚说他平时表情不多，眼睛却藏不住情，而他还不想那么快让对方发现他的心意，还在琢磨怎么让真琴意识到他就是她。

两只咖啡杯连碟摆上吧台，颜色一蓝一绿，花纹相同，就像情侣用的对杯一样。遥心想老板有心，难怪生意这样好，他道了声“谢谢”，忽然有了勇气，说：“要一块戚风蛋糕。”

老板取出冷柜里最后一块蛋糕，放在单独的盘中，配了两把叉子。遥先把咖啡端回去，又折回去，小心翼翼地双手托着给真琴的蛋糕，放在那聚精会神的男人面前。

真琴合上电脑，摘下眼镜，见到面前的蛋糕碟，眼睛忽然亮了——遥知道，他的勇气没有用错地方。

但真琴仍然不忘摆个姿态，问刚刚入座的遥：“你的？”

遥摇头：“给你点的，喜欢吗？”

真琴停下动作，少有地审视起遥来。遥毫无畏惧，坦然扬起目光与他对视。咖啡馆橘色的灯光柔软地笼罩了两人，苦涩的咖啡香气萦绕不散，真琴望着坐在对面的男人，心想他怎么会这般了解他——明明才结识不到一个月不是吗？与他对望的海蓝色眼眸暗流涌动，有那么一瞬间真琴几乎以为答案呼之欲出，但他没能抓住它，因为他忽然意识到一件事，就在遥短暂地垂下双眼啜饮咖啡的那一瞬间——

这扑面而来的熟悉感，是因为遥长得像Haruko啊。

因为对方是男性的缘故，真琴很少主动想起那份审美孽缘，即使遥同样有着乌黑的头发、清澈的蓝眼睛与……娇小的嘴唇，他也没能即时将这面容与脑海中幼驯染的模样重叠起来。真琴尝试想像Haruko剪短发，又想像遥留披肩发的样子，他突然局促不安起来。

他在怕什么？

遥是男生，他不会喜欢上男生，遥不会成为他那份审美的下一个牺牲品。

想到这里，真琴放下心来，绽放开一个笑。遥与Haruko的无形的联系冥冥之中让他心安，如果对面坐着的是他从小就熟知的幼驯染，那么无论他做什么都会被原谅，包括特别喜欢吃甜食这件事。他用叉子挖了一块蛋糕，甜而绵密的触感在口腔中蔓延开来，如果问真琴什么是天国，他会说此刻就是：“好吃！——你怎么知道我喜欢吃甜食？”

遥自然不会说那是因为他一直在偷偷看真琴。真琴在冷柜前流连了好一会儿，却委屈巴巴地点了杯咖啡，明显是在介意遥的看法——这种男人，遥见过太多了。他别过头去，又开始撒谎：“随便点的，你喜欢就好。”

“你也尝尝。”说着，真琴拿起干净的叉子，戳了一口蛋糕，送到遥面前，作势要喂他。

遥心如擂鼓，想为何真琴是这般温柔——他对谁都这样温柔吗？他又想要别过脸去，但毕竟太过失礼，只能垂下视线避免与真琴目光相接。他感到他难得地脸红了，沉默一点点上涌，他的脸颊莫名发热，多亏了店内灯光偏暖，巧妙地遮掩了他脸色的变化。尽管如此，遥对自己身体的纯情反应感到无可奈何的羞恼，在与那么多的男人有过肉体关系后，他为什么还会有这般处子初尝恋爱滋味的反应？他在期待什么？为什么他会这样期待真琴对他的温柔？

如果遥能拿出他点蛋糕时的勇气看真琴那么一眼，他就会明白这无端的纠结只是他一厢情愿，真琴微笑地看着他，表情上无半分暧昧之色，只纯粹地洋溢了想要分享食物的喜悦。

真琴脾气很好，举着叉子等了遥半晌，终于等到后者张开小嘴吃下他投喂的食物——分了两次。不知是不是因为不情愿与他这般亲密，遥的脸色有些微愠。真琴心里咯噔一下，心想坏了，自从他把握到遥和Haruko的貌似之处，他就忍不住把与Haruko相处时培养的那套习惯搬出来——若非遥神色古怪，他险些抓起餐巾去擦对方嘴角蹭的奶油。

一定是因为太想念幼驯染了，真琴甩了甩头。自从他来东京读大学，而Haruko去了关西，两人自青春期时出现裂痕的关系就更加支离破碎了，打电话却常常沉默，久而久之也就只在归乡时才小聚，虽然唏嘘为何两人的关系何以至此，真琴却时常想念Haruko, 那个曾经是他最亲密的朋友的女人已经变成他短暂人生中一道长久的阴影。

天啊，他只是想要交朋友，可千万别再做傻事了。真琴偷偷观察遥，发现对方已经擦干净了嘴唇，面无表情地喝咖啡，仿佛刚刚微妙的尴尬气氛是真琴的错觉一般。

真琴放下心来，继续戳蛋糕吃。

戳了两口，真琴思绪回转，忽然想起前女友的事情，心情一下宕底，他瞥了眼对面的人，遥正捏着笔、心不在焉地抄他的笔记，还没怎么学就一副百无聊赖的样子。真琴便拍了拍遥的手背：“你知道我前女友看见我吃甜食，说了什么吗。”

真琴可以把遥当成Haruko, 又或是把遥当成普通的男性好友，肆无忌惮地吐槽对前女友的种种不满；但遥可没有这个意思，刚听见“前女友”三个字从真琴口中说出，他手中的自动铅笔便应声落地。

渚一直说他桃花运很差是因为他看男人眼光不行，遥之前还有精力反驳，现在他觉得渚说得对，千算万算，他怎么会喜欢上直男。


End file.
